In the design of public telephones, discrete semiconductor technology has been used in the past for providing standard telephone functions. However, there is a need for integrated circuit configurations and methods that provide these standard telephone functions with higher reliability, lower cost, and lower packaging density than has been available in the past using discrete technology.